A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Sango the kick ass demon slayer
Summary: When Kagome starts dreaming about Inuyasha and accidently talks about it in her sleep what will Inuyasha do? full summary inside. Rated t for language. chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my 2nd fan fic hope you like it.**

**FULL SUMMARY**

**When Kagome starts dreaming about Inuyasha and accidentally talks about it in her sleep more like lives it in her sleep.(like saying what she is saying in her dream out loud) Will Inuyasha get the picture and let out his true feelings or will he ignore it and keep hiding his true feelings forever?**

**Will Sango emit her love to non other than Miroku will Kaede meet the end of the line? Will Shippo decide to go off on his own and what will Kikyo say when Inuyasha tells her he doesn't want to go to hell with her and she is a but head.**

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

_The raven haired girl smiled and let tears form in her eyes, she wondered if the man she loved actually said those three words she was dieing to hear for years was said. "Inuyasha did you say you loved me" the girl said in a hoarse whisper._

"_Of course I did what do you not love me" the silver haired boy asked. _'yeah he would say that" _"No I do love you its just well you love Kikyo and it has been like three years and you hate me and well you kissed K…" the girl wondered of. "I love you and I just realized it" the boy said._

"That will never happen" _'Oh Inuyasha this is real right this isn't a dream" the girl asked franticly. "I'll prove you this isn't a dream" Inu said while kissing Kagome and letting his hand wonder to the bottom of the girls shirt but stopping. "Please Inuyasha I love you just do it" the girl yelled._

Kagome woke up with a start because of her dream. KAGOME POV

_Did I just dream that oh I hope I didn't talk in my sleep because when I was younger my mom told me I did (gulp) I hope I didn't._

NORMAL POV

Kagome scanned the room Inuyasha was no where in sight. Kagome sighed "There is no way he could of heard me". Outside Inuyasha was pacing around "I have to get the courage to tell Kagome that what was that" Inuyasha whispered. Yeah he would say that……….that would never happen…… "That sounded like Kagome" Inuyasha thought.

Please Inuyasha I love you just do it…… "What the" Inuyasha said "Was she dreaming hmm tomorrow her dream will come true". Kagome laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep. NEXT MORNING

"Um I am going home to study some things ad visit my family and um do some research" Kagome said in a really hoarse voice. "Kagome do you have to can you stay a little longer because Kaede is feeling sick and im afraid that she might you know die" Shippo and Sango said. "Um yeah sure" Kagome said while walking in the hut. "Kaede why didn't you tell me' Kagome said. "Child I didn't tell ye because I new ye had a weak heart" Kaede answered sadly. "I have something for ye it is on the supply shelf it is in a brown box" Kaede said while pointing to a shelf. Kagome sttodup and grabbed the box and sat down by Kaede and opened the box. "Kaede it is beautiful but why for me" Kagome gasped. "Child ye are like the gran-daughter I never had and never will" Kaede said. Kagomes eyes welled up in tears as she clutched the soft red kimono that Kaede had given her. "Child please be happy and I need to tell you something that Inuyasha is to scared to tell you and might never tell you. Inuyasha lo…." Kaede drifted off into a never ending sleep never to awake again. "Kaede you guys come on Kaede just died" Kagome yelled while running out of the hut with her new red kimono in her hands. KAGOME'S ERA

"So Ms.Hiragashi can I mate with Kagome" Inuyasha askd before Kagome got home. 'Your gonna be her husband your gonna make her so happy oh and you have to find the right mood and me and everyone else has to leave" Kagomes mom babbled on.

**So what is going on with Inuyasha? **

**Will the red kimono have something special about it?**

**Well to find out more I need at least 5 more reviws from different people to add a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I got 5 reviws so here goes.**

**Last time "So Ms.Hiragashi can I mate with kagome" Inuyasha asked before Kagome got home. "Your gonna be her husband your gonna make her so happy oh and your gonna have to find the right mood and me and everyone else have to leave" Kagome's mom babbled on.**

Chapter 2

"Kagome sat down by the well and began to sing one of her favorite songs.\

_Four scene of love and laughter_

_I'll be alright being alone_

_Four scene of love and laughter_

_I'll be alright being alone_

_Four scene of love and laughter_

_I'll be all right being alone_

_Four scene of love and laughter_

_I will be ok_

_(Most of this song is in japanese) _

_Aishi aeba wakareyuku_

_Sonna de ai kurikaeshita_

_kioku fukaku tesaguri de_

_amaai_ kage o moto mete wa

_I can taste the sweetness of the past_

_doko ni mo anata wa inari kedo_

_I'll be alright_

_me o tsubureba soko ni_

_kawarnai aio,_

_I belive_

_Haru no hikari atsumetar hana sakesete_

_natsu wa tsuki ukaba umide mitsumete_

_akino kaze fuyu no yuki mo_

_sona biki de atatanete hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love_

_mou ichi dou_

_Negai dake no yakusoku wa_

_tokiga iroaseru_

_Can you feel me underneth the skin_

_anna ni kasaneta omoi nara_

_well be all right_

_shinjinte ireba sou_

_donna tookute mo_

_Stay with me_

_haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukate nikite_

_natsu no ame sunahama ni message noko shite_

_aki no ame fuyu no namida_

_kazaruna ai de atata mete hoshii_

_four seasons with your love_

_yume no naka_

_nagrenu toki o kokoro ni_

_ari no mamani_

_futari no hibi was mou sugu omoide_

_itsu no hi demo atata mete hoshii_

_four seasons with your love_

_mune no oku_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_four scene, four foue sesons_

_all be all right_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_four scene, stay with me_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_i''l be all right_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_four scene, stay with me_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_i'll be all right_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_four scene, stay with me_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_i'll be all right_

_four scene, four four seasons_

_four scene, stay with me_

Kagome got up and whiped her eyes. "Well let me right a note and the me and the others are gonna be on a five day trip because you'll need alot of time and oh no I have to start working on getting packed and other things" Kagome's mom said while running off. "Well I should get to work" Inuyasha said to himself. "Kagome jumped in to the well. (Don't worry Kaede comes back it was all an act oops i told my secret oh well she will come back in the 3 chapter so its comeing up) Kagome opened the well house doors and ran into her house "Mom, Sota,Gandpa, I am home" kagome yelled. Were is everyone she thought while walking to the kitchen where she found a note from her mom it read

_Kagome,_

_We will be back in 5 days have fun _

_and I want somenews on what happened _

_when I get back!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Ok I guess I'll go upstairs" Kagome said to herself while walking to her room. "Wow happened here Kagome gasped as she entered her room. "Inuyasha what are you doing here" Kagome asked. "Oh um Kagome I wanted to ask you something" Inuyasha said. "Will you be my mate and will you be my wife" Inuyasha asked nervosly. "I don't know what to say um yes thank you I love you Inuyasha" Kagome choked out. "This is nothing like my dream we were in the fedual era at the time" Kagome whispered. "Really you said yes oh my god Kagome I never thought this would happed so fast" inuyasha practicly screamed. "Oh that red Kimono Kaede gave you was a wedding dress I told her about it and she insisted you were a red Kimono for your wedding in the fedual era of course your gonna have a wedding here and you can have a normal dress and you will live with me in the fedual era i 'll build a house right between the goshinboku and the well so you can visit your family and tons of other stuff lik.." Inu babbled like Kagome's mom did but was cut of by Kagome. "Inuyasha calm down take a breath" Kagome said. "Um well sense I am only 17 and we have not defeated Naraku it would be better if you court me cause if i get pregnat with your pups then i would be in great dangar and we might lose them if we have them well if I" Kagome said. "Well you know what your right Kagome lets go" Inu said while grabbing Kagome and jumping in the well. "Yes they ran outside opened the door yada yada. "Kagome and Inu walked back to Kaede's han in hand before they walked in to tell the news they kissed and even more of her dream/wish watever comes true.

**Well there is chapter 2 once again i need five reviws it can be from the same five people that sent me a review the first time so i you are to thank anyone fot adding chapter two well don't thank me thankv - MusicIsMyBF27,XxInu-bunnyxX,Florence Black,Inu gurl15,Setsukie,Hearii,duckyquack,Kirararules12,Animebuffbob,Inuyasha05,sexyvodka1125,andKawwaiiInuyasha14941 Ok well maybe that was way more then 5 but I had to go somewhere and when I got home and checked I had 12!**

**Next chapter the otheres find out Kaede laughs at Kagome for falling for her trick and Kikyo finds out it is gonna be alond night.**


End file.
